The copending application Ser. No. 752,133 discloses a cosmetic powder dispenser and applicator in which first and second members have a first position of relative rotation at which openings in the two members are aligned and powder can flow through the aligned openings onto a brush for application by the user. These members have a second position of relative rotation at which this powder flow is blocked. The present invention is directed to this type of powder dispenser and applicator wherein a combination of rotational and longitudinal motions are employed to produce control of powder flow.